


Who Needs A Reason?

by TheFallenBlackRose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A spoonful of plot, ALL OF IT, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenBlackRose/pseuds/TheFallenBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n, our dearest reader, is forced to break into the haunted pizzeria in town, because cliché things happen, aka, she lost a bet. But things don't go as she thinks they will.<br/>Basically porn, because I wanted to write some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just wanted to point out before I began was that this is a fem!reader story. I just don't feel comfortable writing yaoi.  
> y/n = Your name  
> bf/n = best friend name

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"It's your fault. You're the one who lost."

"None of this is my fault. You forced me into that, too."

"Oh, how mature. Blaming me."

You made a noise of indignation. Bf/n just smiled at you mischievously. "You hate me, don't you?" You deadpanned at them.

"Not at all. I just want to see if the rumors about this place are true!"

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. "Then why don't you go in there?"

"Because I won, and you lost." Again with the grin.

You just knew that making a bet about what would happen in the new episode of (Favorite TV show) would end badly for you. "Alright, how do I get in."

"Great! There's a window at the back of the building that is always open. I think it leads to some sort of old storage room. I can hoist you up!"

"Lead the way. I just hope that I don't get caught by the security guard, and if I do, that he isn't some sort of crazy pervert."

Bf/n just laughed and led you to the small window. It was, indeed, open. She held her hands together, and motioned for you to step up.

As soon as you were through, having fallen flat on your face, you heard her call to you. "Good luck!" 

Standing up and brushing yourself off, you decided that looking around would be the best option. Problem was, it was pitch black, and if you didn't want to alert the security guard, you would have to keep it that way.

Before your eyes could adjust, you hear a whistling sound, and then felt something hard hit the back of your head. You were out like a light before you even hit the ground.


	2. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself in a bit of a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I made it clear, but this takes place in the fnaf 2 pizzeria. Just wanted to put that out there. And the animatronics are androids in this. Meaning they just look human.
> 
> This chapter is just a tiny bit of exposition before all of the wonderful smut starts next chapter. ;)

You groaned as you came to. You're head was throbbing, and you were thankful that it was dark. You didn't know if you're eyes would be able to take light at this point. Instead, you tried to tell what was happening with your other senses. 

You realized pretty quickly that you were leaning against something. More specifically, someone. You could feel their chest rising and falling, and you could hear their breathing. 'Maybe if I just lay here, they won't notice that I'm awake.'

"I know you can hear me."

'Never mind.'

Trying to scramble away wasn't a good idea either. Whoever this guy was, he had a pretty good grip on you, and you were pulled back against his chest. It made you realize something. 'He only has one arm. Maybe I can make a break for it when his guard is down.'

"Are you the one who knocked me out?" It seemed like a logical first question.

"What was your first clue?" 

'What a smart ass.' You thought. "Well, here's another question then. Why the hell did you knock me out in the first place?"

"Hmm... Maybe because I wanted a pretty girl to cuddle with."

"That still doesn't answer my question. And what the hell are you doing in this place at night?!"

"Well, I kind of live here, you know." He murmured. "Not that it's my choice or anything."

Before you could say anything else about his lack of answering questions, you were suddenly turned around. "Gah! What are you doing?" He was basically forcing you to straddle his hips, his one arm still firmly around your waist. For the love of everything pancake-y and delicious, you didn't even know what he looked like!

"I got bored of cuddling."

You knew what he was implying right away. "Dude, I don't even know your name! Knock it off."

"Keep your voice down! I don't want the others to find us right now." He paused for a second, and then added, "My name is Bonnie."

"What? Like that blue haired android weirdo?"

He laughed at the part where you said weirdo. "No, I'm the original Bonnie. The one with purple hair."

"Uh huh. Yeah. I definitely believe that."

You heard a sigh before he removed his arm from around your waist and grabbed one of your hands. "I want you to feel this." He said before he guided your hand up to his face. 

Or where his face should have been. "What the hell?" There was just... Metal. Everything above his bottom lip was gone. "You weren't lying."

"You know, it's kind of why I kept the lights off. I didn't want to freak you out more than you would already be. It gets really lonely back here. Nobody really comes to visit anymore."

You felt a pang of sympathy. 'I feel like I'm going to regret what I'm about to do.' Reaching up, you placed a short kiss on his jaw line.

Again, he sounded sorrowful when he spoke. "I wish that I could kiss you properly."

'I must be a sucker for guys who sound sad.' You shook your head, tangled your fingers in his hair, which you discovered was long, and kissed him. It was strange, having the top half of your mouth feel metal, but it wasn't bad. You nearly jumped back when you felt a tongue start probing at your lips.

'Dear lord, he has a tongue.'

Suddenly, you were sprawled out on the floor. "Stay there, the guard is checking the camera's. He can't know you're here." You laid there, on the floor, staring up at the camera's blinking green light. Wondering how in the world he had gotten you on the other side of the room so fast.

The camera light turned red, and a sigh of relief was heard. A couple of seconds later, you could feel him hovering over you. "Now, where were we, darling?"


	3. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times with Bonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys. Please enjoy!

"Now, where were we, darling?" 

You stared up at his outline, trying to think. It was hard to when he was pressed against you like this.

You recalled what this particular robot looked like. He had facinated you when you were younger. While the others had looked human enough, this one awed you with his red eyes and purple hair. Even now, that one red eye looking down at you left you awed and breathless. 

You werent entirely sure if it was terror or anticipation. Its hard to tell between the two. 

"Um, I think that we were about to do something that a children's robot shouldnt be able to do." Your skin felt like it was burning. Were you blushing that much? It sure felt like it. "Or even know about, really." You muttered out. 

His only response was a chuckle.

Wait, did he even have a...?

"You were talking about... that. Right?" You were probably going to die of embarrassment if you were wrong, if you had read the situation incorrectly.

Again, he chuckled before responding. "Of course I meant that, you silly thing." 

You could hear the creaking of gears and the quiet static behind his voice as he leaned down. The sounds shot electricity up your spine. Terror or anticipation? Maybe a mix between tthe two?

After all, he hadnt killed you yet, so maybe the rumors were untrue. But maybe they were true? 

Your train of thought was cut off by a strangly realistic tongue sliding up your throat. Your breath caught, and you tried hard not to let a sound escape. 

He sat back up and slid his one hand down to the button on your jeans. "Now, darling. Theres something I want to try. Can you take these off for me?" He slipped a finger through one of the loops and tugged softly. "In fact, why dont you just take everything off for me?" 

You gulped nervously. You couldnt disobey incase he got angry and decided to kill you. After all, you had no idea whether the rumors were true or not. But that wasnt the issue here. 

You wanted this. 

You pulled you shirt over your head and set it next to you. Your bra was next to go. As soon as it was off, a cold hand started exploring. You shivered when his thumb flicked over one of your nipples. He stopped for a second, before he did it again. This time you couldnt help the moan that fell from your lips. 

"Darling, keep going." He dragged his hand down your breast, his fingers skimming over your stomach, until he grabbed the edge of your jeans. "This still has to come off, remember?" 

You blushed and nodded, not able to form words at the moment. You quickly pulled your pants and underwear over your hips and threw them in the direction of your other articles of clothing.

"Now lay down. Flat on your back." You did as he said.

He quickly parted your legs and threw them over his shoulders. You could see that one glowing red eye glinting wickedly at you before what remained of his face was buried between your legs. 

Your mouth opened in shock and your back arched off of the floor. The cold metal of his upper jaw was right on your clit, and that strange wonderful, warm tongue was lapping at you as if he was a starving, thirsty man getting his first meal in days.

The opposing tempuratures had you writhing in moments. Your breathing hitched before you let out a long low moan, your hips starting to buck with you realizing it. 

You could feel that wonderous coil beginning to form in just seconds. What undid you less than a minute after he started was a shock. Right against your clit, the metal let out a small electric shock. 

"Bonnie! Oh, god." You moaned out his name, and grabbed onto his long hair to hold him close while you rode out your orgasm.

He laughed as he sat back up. You barely had time to recover before you heard a zipper sound and Bonnie was over you again, nestled between you legs. You could feel something press against your entrance. 

" Now, keep in mind, darling. Im a robot. I can come when I want to. And I will, dont you worry. But I can also go for as long as I want. And want I want is for you to come ten times before Im done with you. One down, nine more to go, understand?" 

Maybe the rumors were true, except instead of stuffing you into a suit, he was going to fuck you to death. 

You nodded, and he started slipping inside. And by God, was he huge. Even with how wet you were, you could feel the sting of your walls stretching. You moaned at the pleasure, the simple pain making it that much more prominent. 

He hilted himself and stopped. "Are you ready? Because once I start, darling, Im not stopping until youve come nine more times." 

When you nodded, he set off at a brutal pace. He fucked you hard and fast. Just like a rabbit, you thought with amusement, before your thoughts were carried away on a tide of pleasure. 

Within a minute, you were screaming his name. Your walls clenched around his dick, and he grunted beffore flipping you over on your hands and knees. He didnt even pull out. Just kept going.

You were already worn out over two orgasms. How were you going to make it through ten? 

The new angle had him hitting deeper inside of you, and you couldnt stop the moans that were escaping your throat. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" 

His hand reached underneath you and began rubbing your swollen clit, sending electric shocks through it. 

Your arms gave out and you fell, hips still being held in the air, still being fucked into the ground. 

Orgasm number three.

He pulled you up and slammed you against the wall, still behind you. You scrambled for purchase against the wall. You were pretty sure that you had tears running down your face by now, the pleasure was so intense. 

Your nipples were rubbing against the rough concrete of the wall everytime he would thrust into you. You could feel your orgasm coming again. 

Your vision went white, and then black, pleasure wracking your body. Before you realized what was happening, you were turned around, back against the wall.

Orgasm number four. 

At this point, your orgasms were coming so quickly that there was hardly any pause inbetween them. 

Number five was against a wall.

Number six was on a table. How had you gotten there?

Number seven was on the floor, on your hands and knees again. 

Number eight, he had you against a door, his face against your neck.

Number nine, back on the floor. On your back, your legs thrown over his shoulders.

"One more darling. Think you can do that for me?" 

One more? Your brain was so fuzzy that you couldnt even remember your own name, let alone how many orgasms youd had in the last thirty minutes. You nodded anyway.

He lowered your legs off of his shoulders and leaned down, his thrusts slowing down, and kissed you. 

"Come on, darling. Scream my name." 

His thrusts were so slow now. Just enough to bring you pleasure, but not enough to let you orgasm that one last time. "Bonnie." You whimpered, exhausted.

His thrusts sped up a tiny fraction.

"Louder." 

"Bonnie!" 

" I said louder, darling. I want everyone to know who's fucking you." 

"BONNIE!" 

And suddenly he was all over you. His mouth claimed yours, his hand roaming the curve of your breasts. He groaned as you clenched around him a final time, and stiffened. You could feel something warm and sticky spill into you, and then come rushing out as he pulled away.

"See darling, that wasnt so bad, was it? I could tell you were worried." 

You laid still for a couple of seconds to get your bearing. "Bonnie. Everything below my waist is numb right now. Im not going to be able to walk right for days after this." 

He chuckled, and then stiffened. "I think we might have an audience." 

You sat up too fast, and winced and the soreness in your lower regions. "What? Where?"

He pointed at the camera. "I do believe the security guard has been watching." In horror, you realize he was right. The little green light was flashing. 

You buried your face into your hands. "Now what?!" He was probably going to call the cops and you were going to get arrested for fucking one of the robots.

"Get dressed. We're both going to go pay a visit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. (Im a terrible person, honestly)

You barely had your bra and underwear back on before Bonnie was dragging you out of the dark room and down a dim hallway with flashing lights. "Uh, maybe you should just go? I can stay behind and just-" 

"Shhhh." Bonnie chuckled as he shushed you. At that moment, you got your first clear glance of the damage that had been done to him. Pity shot through you. Poor bunny man. "Besides, my sweet girl, this is a show you don't want to miss."

Oh, no. He was going to kill that poor security guard and make you watch, wasn't he? You tried to think up some sort of excuse to get you out of there, but before your brain could come up with one, you had arrived at the office. 

An empty office.

"Oh, Mikey~ I know that you're here somewhere!" Bonnie pulled you in front of him. Your face was bright red still, from being caught in the act, and from being marched around in your under garments. "Look! I even brought a treat. I can share if you want."

You had two simultaneous thoughts. 'Oh, good!' and 'Wait, what?"

On one hand, Bonnie wasn't planning on making you watch a murder. On the other hand, that asshole was planning some sort of threesome? You were having a hard enough time even standing right at the moment. 

You were ripped out of your thoughts by Bonnie. He lifted you up and set you on the desk. "Stay here. I've got to look for him, it seems." He tapped your nose and then began shuffling through the office. 

You observed the desk you were sitting on. Messy. Ugh. This whole place was a wreck. You looked up and scanned the walls. 

'Huh?' On the back wall, there was an indent. Sort of like a handle. Was it a secret door? Was that where the night guard had hidden? I looked back at Bonnie. He was leaning into the right vent.

"Well, hello there!! What are you doing?" A different, mechanical voice came from that vent. 

"Ugh, I don't have time for you right now." Bonnie growled in distaste at whoever was in the vent.

"And I don't have time for you. Im coming in." 

A head of wavy blue hair came into view, and a pair of green eyes caught sight of you before Bonnie could shove them away.

"Hey, wait!" The blue Bonnie shoved past Bonnie's attempts to keep him out and sauntered up to you. "So you were the one moaning earlier! You are very loud, you know." 

You leaned away as the blue Bonnie (You were just gonna call him Bon.) tried leaning towards you.

"Bonnie!!! Why don't you share her with me? I could take real good care of her, you know." Bon smiled mischievously at you. You gulped.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for anything that happens.  
> Ok, maybe I'm sorry that this first chapter is so short. This is just like a little prologue or whatever, just letting you know how you got into this situation. ;)


End file.
